


Broken Mirror

by AddaJ



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU - How to Train Your Dragon, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddaJ/pseuds/AddaJ
Summary: He used to believe that some dragons could be trusted, but they proved him wrong that night four years ago.With nothing but revenge driving him forward. Can his mind be changed once again?
Relationships: Guy Cecil & Luke fon Fabre
Kudos: 1





	Broken Mirror

Raging fire permeated the air, making the otherwise frigid night almost unbearably hot. Alongside it countless screams and war cries echoed in cacophony with the roars of vile beasts that dared to attack their home. To an outsider, it may have looked like Ragnarok had descended upon them all. But they couldn't have been farther from the truth. 

A raid like this would be considered fairly average in intensity, many of their warriors have survived worse, but that didn't mean they could afford to underestimate this situation. As painfully common as these attacks have become, they still caused too much bloodshed and suffering to be considered dull. 

A young man with hair of bright red ran through the smoke-filled streets. Just like everyone else outside he had a weapon in hand, but unlike everyone else he didn't use it. Running against the current of vikings, he avoided most of the fighting, not that he wanted to, but there was something more important to do.

Every opportunity he got he glanced up at the night sky, hoping to spot one particular dragon amongst many, even if he knew it was futile. It was there, that much he was certain of. He also knew just as well it would be impossible to see the dragon against the dark sky, it simply blended in too well. 

He had to throw himself to the side to avoid a rather small, but no less dangerous dragon that came charging through. The boy tried to take a swipe at the Gronckle with his sword, only for it to speed away too fast for him to hit from his position on the ground. He quickly got back on his feet and picked up a shield someone must have dropped earlier. With one last glance back he resumed his sprint-

"Luke!" 

Only to be stopped by the sound of his own name. 

The redhead named Luke didn't need to turn around to know who called him, yet he still looked back out of habit. 

Making his way quickly towards him was another young man, only a few years older than him, and a very dear friend to Luke. In some ways even an older brother. Of course it would be him, no one else would be able to find Luke like this. 

With one last glance at his friend he took off once again. He wove his way between huts and people alike, doing his best to shake off his persistent pursuer. He knew the other only meant well, but this was his mess. He had to be the one to clean it up. And he most definitely couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him. 

It was all a blur of brown and orange, with splotches of other colors along the way that were soon replaced by dark green and black. Everything seemed much calmer outside the village, maybe if he were deaf and closed his eyes he could have convinced himself that everything was okay. That everyone he ever knew couldn't lose their lives at any moment. 

Instead he turned his gaze towards the sky. He never really had much time to appreciate its beauty, the endless black dotted with bright stars was usually hiding behind a ceiling of clouds, at least the nights it wasn't filled with dragons and their fire. A shadow passed in front of them, blocking them from his sight for a split second, but still just long enough for him to notice. 

It was here.

He didn't doubt for a moment that it would come. It always did. 

Gripping his sword tighter and getting the shield ready he stood there in an empty field, waiting for the moment the beast decided to strike. The typical shrill whine its wings made as it flew by at high speeds was strangely absent tonight. Most likely trying to stay hidden in the darkness, biding its time for him to let his guard down so it could strike. 

So that it could take him away.

Just like it took his brother. 

Ever since that night it always went after him, and with his brother dead, his village couldn't afford to lose him too. Since then he has been kept safe and hidden inside the great hall during any and all dragon attacks. It was frustrating to say the least, and despite doing everything to prove that he could defend himself, it still wasn't enough. Even after being at the top of his class and slaying Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village. It _still_ wasn't enough. 

No matter what he did, his uncle wouldn't reconsider. It frustrated his father almost as much as it did him, but even he couldn't convince the Chief of the village. His mother was just glad that she wouldn't lose the only child she had left. 

Well, Luke refused to hide anymore. He was almost adult dammit! Not some little kid that needed to be protected all the damn time. And once he took down the dragon that ruined his entire life. Once he finally avenged his brother. Then, maybe then his life could go back to being somewhat normal. 

Luke caught a smidge of movement from the corner of his eye. It was the only warning he got before he had to bring his shield up to protect himself from the swooping dragon. Something this big shouldn't be able to move this silently, not even in its own element. 

The beast, however, was smarter than he gave it credit for and snatched his shield before flying away with it. Forcing him to let go of it unless he wanted to have his arm dislocated. He could hear the shield break some branches as it fell into nearby forest. 

Apparently judging it was safe enough, the dragon landed on the grass in front of him. Luke pointed his sword at it, a clear warning to stay away. 

And just like that, he came face to face with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. 

Unexpectedly, the Night Fury didn't immediately pounce on him, it didn't even try to look threatening. Instead it lowered its head and tried to make itself look smaller. 

It approached him tentatively, making a small mewling sound just like-- _no_ , it couldn't be. There was just no way. It stopped barely out of the reach of his blade, it's head still lowered and it made that pitiful sound again. 

As much as he hated to admit it, the sound made something stir in him, something he thought had died years ago in that forest. His previously unwavering grip loosened, and the sword was free to fall on the grass below. 

Why? Why didn't it just attack him? Why couldn't it just make it easier for the both of them. 

There was one possibility, but his brain refused to acknowledge it. 

The scaly beast took this as an opportunity to get closer, sniffing his still outstretched hand. It didn't take long for it - _him_ \- to press his snout into his limp palm. Luke heard something that might have been a purr, but it was too hard to tell over the noise of chaos coming from distance. 

The dragon's eyes were big, almost pleading. Luke wanted to look away, but something entranced him to keep up the eye contact. They were green, he duly noted, the dragon's eyes were bright green, and in that moment they reminded him that much of his own. 

It was the sound of rapidly nearing footsteps that made him draw his hand back faster than if the dragon snapped his jaws at him. 

Once again, he didn't have to look to know who it was. Yet he did it anyway, only to be met with the sight of a frantic blonde running towards him, his sword poised to strike down the black dragon. "Luke! Run!" 

"Wait-" was the only thing Luke managed to choke out before he was pushed out of the way, his best friend forcing his way between the boy and the dragon. 

The beast didn't take kindly to this, giving the dumb blonde a low growl as a warning. 

"Leave him alone!" Even Luke himself wasn't sure who the command was meant for, the other two obviously weren't either, by the way they both looked at him. 

The dragon took the older boy's moment of inattention as an opportunity to push himself past him. In a flurry of wings and black scales the dragon took off to the skies, with screaming Luke firmly in his grasp. 

The young man still left on the ground didn't waste any time before throwing his sword at the fleeing dragon in a desperate attempt to save his friend. It missed, and the dragon only flew higher. He tried to run after it, even if it was pointless. He had to at least try. It didn't register in his mind that he was screaming himself hoarse calling out his best friend's name.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have made it this far, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I know this may seem like a weird combination of fandoms, and to be honest I wasn't planning on writing this either. I originally wanted to write TotA AU that heavily involved dragons in some way, and even then I meant for it to be more original and only borrow a bit from Fire Emblem (namely Fates). In the end I somehow got an idea for a Httyd AU. 
> 
> I'm new at writing, so I would greatly appreciate if you left a comment. 
> 
> Hope to see you at the next chapter!


End file.
